Camping time it up
by RandomUser2
Summary: All the teenagers go on a camping tripin a local camp site. Includes mostly Gece and also abit off Rogan, Deucina and Tynka. Rated T incase off later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Cece's POV

This is so exciting it's our first trip with Logan! I have come to like my step brother he's ok I guess. Although it wasn't my idea to invite him to our teenage camping trip it was Rocky's idea. Rocky told me a month ago she had a crush on my step brother. At first I was a little wierded out. Though after a while I was ok with it. Now we're going on vacation with him. Just us teens it's so exciting. Although there's some bad news. Someones decided to move back to chicago. Not only that, this someone is going on holiday with us aswell. It was his sisters idea. I you haven't already guessed it's Gunther. Everybody has decided to get on with him I'm the only one whose having a problem with it. Logan's excited to meet him Ty and Deuce say they can't wait to hang again. Rocky said it would be ok to make a renemy into a new friend like we did with Tinka. Tinka said she cannot wait to see her dearest brother again. Dina said she don't mind him coming since she didn't really know him that well. I said I'll try my best to tolerate him. So that's all of us. Tinka, Ty, Deuce, Dina, Logan, Rocky, Gunther and me. So right now we're at my apartment about to meet up with Tinka and Gunther, Ty's van is parked outside. My thoughts interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said I walked to the door and opened it.

"I am Gunther!" Gunther said throwing his arms out.

"And I am Tinka!" Tinka said mimicking him.

"And we are once again the Hessenheffers!" They said together. **(A/N: Is it just me or is that the perfect moment for people applause)**

"Good your here." I said. "Lets hit the road."

"Alright!" Deuce said everyone agreed so we all got our suitcases and made our way to the car.

When at the car we had to decide who was sitting with who.

"Ok so there's seven seats so-"

"There's only seven seats?" I asked interrupting Ty.

"Yeah 2 in the 2 behind and three in the back." Ty explained.

"But there's eight of us." I told him.

"Oh yeah!" Ty realised.

"Well one of us is gonna have to sit one someone else's lap." Deuce said.

"Good idea, since I'm driving it's not me." Ty said. "It will have to be the smallest person." Ty said then they all looked at me.

"Ugh I had to be the smallest, FINE who's lap am I sitting on?" I asked.

"Ok who's the strongest here?" Ty asked and everyone turned to Gunther.

"NO!" We both said simultaniously.

"I am not sitting on his lap." I refused.

* * *

We were all in the car and on the road. Ty in the front Tinka next to him behind them way Deuce and Dina in the back was logan in the right corner Rocky in the middle and Gunther at the left corner and me on his lap.

"Comfortable baybee?" Gunther asked mid-way through the journey. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine I just want the car ride to be over!" I told him.

* * *

In what seemed like forever we were finally at the all got out the car and got our luggage when we got given two keys to two casbins with 2 bunk beds in each.

"So boys in one cabin girls in another?" Ty suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed.

"Well acctually if you want to save money there's 4 cabins with one bank bed in each which is for $20.00 each than the two cabins with 2 bunks in each or $50.00 each meaning you could save $20.00." Deuce explained.

"Good point Deuce can you swap theese or the 4 small cabins please." Ty said turnng to the woman behind to register.

"Of course sir.2 The woman said exchanginge the keys as we turned to walk away. " Cheap." The woman muttered just so we could here as I was about to go up there and have ago at her I felt someone grab my arm.

"Cece leave it." Gunther said I huffed at him and walked straight past him.

"So who's gonna bunk with who." Ty asked.

"Well it would be normal for a girl to bunk with a girl and a boy with a boy so I prupose for us all to get along better a boy and girl should be in each cabin." Rocky said having a long winded excuse to try and bunk with Logan.

"I don't think so girls need girl time." Tinka argued. Although I agreed with her Rocky gave me a pleading look so because o being Rocky's best friend I had to help argue her point.

"No I think Rocky's right it will help us all get on better." I said.

"No Tinka's right you girls need time to be girls and guys need time be alone with other guys to do guy stuff." Ty argued back. I looked at Dina with a beggin look.

" Nah Cece and Rocky are right girls and guys should share we all can do girl and guy stuff in a mixed gender room." Dina said backing us up.

"What that's pointless girls and guys should just be in one gender rooms." Logan said. Dina looked at Deuce but he just shook his head.

"I am not getting involved." He said. Dina glared at him.

"Chicken." She muttered. Rocky started giving pleading looks to Ty and Logan but both o them would'nt budge. The only person who hadn't made up their mind was Gunther. I saw Tinka give him a pleading look to back them up but he shook his head. I looked at Gunther at the same time at when he looked over at me. I gave him a pleading look and he sighed.

"For the sake of one big arugement I think to keep the majority of the girls happy we should just share mixed Gender rooms." Gunther said.

"Yeah probably right last thing I want is an angry girlfriend." Deuce agreed.

"Fine Tinka said sighing.

"Alright so who's sharing a room?" Ty asked.

"Well I'm obviously sharing a cabin with Deuce." Dina said.

"I guess I'll share a cabin with Logan." Rocky said shyly.

"I'll share a cabin with Ty!" Tinka said.

"What why, why don't you care a cabin with Gunther?" I asked.

"Because he didn't back me up." Tinka huffed.

"Ok so that leaves -"

"Dont even say the words Ty!" I growled.

"Come on Cece it's not that bad." Ty said he was about to hand Ginther the key when I snatched it.

"If I have to bunk with him I'm getting the key." I told him Ty rolled his eyes and carried on walking infront with everybody else.

"What's wrong Cece do you wish you bunked with Ty?" Gunther mutter to me.

"Instead off you yes!" I muttered back.

"Why got a crush on him?" Gunther asked.

"No, he's like my brother I just Don't want to bunk with you." I muttered to him.

"Good because my sister l-" He stopped beore anything else.

"Your sister l's what?" I asked.

"My sister lives with him in the cabin for the 2 weeks." Gunther said obviously lying.

"Right!" I said sacastically.

"Anyway I'm glad you don't fancy Ty" Gunther said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because what fun would it be not having a fiery redhead annoy for 2 week." Gunther said.

"We can annoy eachover for 2 weeks without bunking together." I explained.

"Yeah but I can annoy you easier while bunking." Gunther muttered.

"Really and hows that?" I muttered back.

"I'm getting top bunk." Gunther said walking off.

"No you are not!" I said waling after him. Its wierd me and Gunther have to annoy eachover. Tinka, me and Rocky are alright now it's just me and Gunther. The thing is I don't think we really want to annoy eachover. Honestly I don't dislike him or hate him I just need to insult him.

* * *

When we got to the cabins I looked on the key number then at the numbers ontopm of the doors. 32 thats the one I thought I started walking towards the cabin.

"You coming or what?!" I asked Gunther irritated. Gunther came in the cabin behind me after closing the cabin door we both exchanged glancesa and belted up the stairs for the top bunk. Once up the stairs I was about to reach for the door handle when I felt some hands grip my hips and pull me away from the door. Gunther ran past me and opened the door. I grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" I pleaded.

"One second." Gunther said he ran in the room and placed his luggage on the top bunk. "Proceed."

"Earlier when we were all arguing about mixed gender rooms you back me and Rocky up." I stated.

"So?" Gunther asked. "You obviously wanted me to."

"Yeah but Tinka obviously wanted you to back her up why did you back me up against your sister?" I asked.

"Because I was desprate to share a cabin with you so I could give you the top bunk." Gunther said rolling his eyes.

"YES!" I said smiling in success as I took his suit case of the top bunk and replaced it with mine.

"You fight dirty." Gunther commented. I cracked up abit.

"You just made the conversation really wrong." I giggled.

"Honestly such a sick mind." Gunther tutted.

"I am a normal teenager try it some time." I remarked.

* * *

Finally we all unpacked and sat round the camp fire.

"So what game do you want to play?" Dina asked.

"What about truth or dare?" Logan asked. Ty,Tinka, Gunther, Deuce and I all looked at Rocky.

"Sure why not." Rocky said.

"Because last time Cece almost made you disabled." Gunther said I glared at him and he just smirked.

"What?!" Logan asked confused.

"Doesn't matter." Rocky said not wanting to bring it up. "It won't happen again so lets just start the game."

"Ok if you say so Deuce truth or dare?" Logan started.

**A/N: Hey that's it for the irst chapter I know there was barely any Gece in it but I'm working up to it please review if most o you like it I'll continue but don't worry there will definitly be more Gece in the next chapter along with Rogan, Deucina and Tynka. Love you all byeX.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the comments the minor grammar problems are horrid I know but I will try to make my story with proper grammar. Also liked how you warned me about not making my story full of kissing and who likes who in truth or dare atleast then I know what gets my viewers intrested. I will try to control my spelling mistakes and make sure everything makes sense. Although I warn you my f doesn't work very well on my laptop so if there is a or instead of for or an o instead of, of that is why. Thank you or your Comments and on with the story.**

Cece's P.O.V:

"Dare." Deuce said after thinking a little. Logan thought this over and then smirked.

"I dare you to go into a random Cabin if there's one open and start shouting the words to tomorrow from Annie and when everyone in the cabin turns round say 'oops it's the wrong Cabin sorry'." Logan said.

"What I will look like a idiot." Deuce argued.

"That's the idea, dude it's a dare it's meant to be embarassing and funny." Logan told him.

"Fine you guys wait round the corner of the Cabin." Deuce said as we all got up from the logs and started following Deuce towards the Cabin.

Deuce's P.O.V:

I walked to the Cabin's with Ty,Tinka, Cece, Rocky Dina, Logan and Gunther following a little bit behind me. I walk up to a Cabin with a number 2 above the door. Everybody but me hides round the corner of the cabin. I tooke a ddep breath and opened the door and went inside. I cupped my hand around my mouth and Started to yell.

"TOMORROW, TOMORROW I LOVE YA TOMORROW YOUR ONLY A DAY AWAY TO-" I stopped when seeing the shocked faces of a mother and father with boy and girl who looked around the age 10 staring at me from their table obviously having dinner. "Oops it's the wrong cabin sorry." I told them and walked out again shutting the door I went red in the cheeks and stormed back to the camp fire with Ty and everyone laughing and singing Tomorrow behind me. Once we all sat back down I narrowed my eyes at them all.

"Ok very funny moving on!" I said annoyed at them all.

"Ha! Sorry baby but it was so funny." Dina said.

"Ok continuing the game Ty truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Ty said damn.

"Ok..." I said thinking. "What is your deepest darkest secret?" I asked.

"What no way I'm not saying." Ty said.

"You have to I had to sing Tomorrow to a family eating dinner." I argued.

"Fine when I was five my first rap was about a bunny in a top hat." Ty said.

"So what's the big deal about that?" Tinka asked confused.

"The big deal is, oh god this is so embarassing but when I am annoyed angry or sad I rap the lyrics to to the rap because I still know the lyrics off y heart.2 Ty admitted we were all in shock I cant believe my best mate who's meant to be so cool raps about bunnies in top hats.

"What are the lyrics?" Cece asked.

"No way I am not rapping the lyrics I said truth not dare!" Ty said.

"Please Ty we won't laugh." Tinka begged.

"Fine!" Ty sighed. "_Yo! Mister bunny you look so cool,_

_ with the top hat your made to rule._

_ pretty little bun bun looks so sweet,_

_ hop, hop, hop eating some wheat._

_ Go little bunny wiggle that fluffy little bum. _That's it that's all I'm rapping." Ty said going red in the face.

"Question why is the bunny eating wheat?" Gunther asked.

"I was five!" Ty shouted.

"Alright calm down." Gunther said holding his hands up.

"Dina truth or dare?" Ty asked.

"Dare." Dina said.

"I dare you to knock on a Cabin door and when somebody answers try to sell them stuff out of your jacket." Ty said.

Dina's P.O.V:

"Easy!" I said Getting up rom the log and running over to the nearest Cabin. It was marked above the door 13. I knock and a 5 year old or atleast she looked about 5.

"Hi cutie!" I said smiling at her. "I think you'd love some off the toys in my jacket why don't you get your mummy if she's there so she can buy some." I told her she nodded and ran to get her mother. Once her mother was at the door I waved. "Hi I go door to door to sell some completely ligit stu now you have a wonderful little girl I bet she's love this little princess doll." I explain to the women as I pulled out the little princess doll from my jacket.

"What do you think Honey do you want the doll?" The women asked her daughter turning to her daughter on the sofa.

"Yes please!" Her daughter cried.

"How much?" The woman asked pulling out her purse.

"Oh just $10." I told her she handed me the money and then took the doll and closed the door.

"I can't believe you acctually made a sale!" Ty cried. I smiled smugly while walking back to the campfire.

"Hey Dina I dare you to give me the 10 dollars." Cece said. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice try Cece." I said. "Ok, Gunther truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare!" Gunther said.

"I dare you to kiss Cece!" I said proud of my choice.

Cece's P.O.V:

When I heard Dina's dare my mouth hung open.

"That's it game over night everyone!" I said turning to walk inside. I felt someones hand pull me back.

"Come on Cece don't be a party pooper!" Rocky said.

"But it's Gunther!" I cried. " I'd rather kiss Ty or Deuce and their like my brothers or Logan and he practically is my brother."

"Come on Cece I was dared this and I am not freaking out!" Gunther said.

"Fine! One little kiss." I said going red. I stood up and so did Gunther He leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips. It felt incredible. I didn't have any idea how good it would acctually feel to feel Gunther's lips against mine. We kept kissing so much I felt his arms wrap around my waist lightly. I slipped my hands into his hair and then heard Logan clear his throat. I pulled away in embarassed not even making eye contact with Gunther.

"OO!" Ty and Deuce laugh fist bumping Gunther.

"So Rocky truth or dare?" Gunther asked.

"Truth I think that's the safer option." Rocky said.

"Ok, what's the most disturbing thing you've ever seen?" Gunther asked.

"Once I was round my aunties and I was ten years old I went into her room to ask iff their was a fun DVD me and my cousin could watch when I walked in she. She was doing it with my uncle." Rocky said said embarassed. We all went quiet then just burst out laughing.

"I bet you'll never un-see that!" Deuce laughed.

"Where was I when you were getting blinded?" Ty asked.

"You were with mum and Dad in walmart remember you popped round their to pick up some milk for Aunty Linda." Rocky said.

"Oh yeah I wondered why you Aunty Linda and Uncle Dave were so awkward around eachover." Ty said that just made everyone laugh harder.

"Ok, moving on Tinka truth or dare?" Rocky asked.

"Dare." Tinka said.

"I dare you to go over to those boys over there and ask them if they've seen your snake!" Rocky said. Tinka went over to a bunch of boys by a tree and started talking soon enough the all ran way Tinka skipped back.

"Easy, Cece Truth or dare?" Tinka asked.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to go up to those boys and ask if one of them wouldn't mind giving you a piggy back, back over here." Tinka said. I took a deep breath and skipped over to the boys who were recently by the tree but now by the lake.

"Hey guys." I said twirling my hair.

"Hey." They all said in unison.

"Would one of you five mind giving me a piggy back ride back over to my friends I would walk but my feet are killing me!" I tell them.

"Sure I'll give you a piggy back ride over there." The one in the red T-shirt said he got down on one knee with his back facing me as I climbed upon his back. He walked me back over to everyone who were obviously trying to hold back their laughter. He set me gently down to the floor.

"Thank you so much." I said to him.

"Any time." He said before walking back over to the lake where his mates were. I sat on the log and smirked as everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

"Did he not find it a tiny bit suspicious when you walked over there just to get a ride back over here?" Logan laughed.

"Obviously not. So Logan truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Logan answered.

"Who was your first celeb crush?" I asked.

"Ok I know this is stupid but remember I was about 5 or 6 but it was spinelli off of Recess." Logan admitted.

"Your crush was a cartoon?" Ty said.

"Yes I know wierd." Logan said.

"The wierd thing is I had the same crush." Deuce admitted.

* * *

After we all realised it was getting pretty late we decided to turn back into our Cabin's.

**A/N: That's it for that chapter I hope you enjoy it I did want some Gece in it but as one comment wrote I did not want it to be who likes who and kissing constantly so I did my best to make it full of mixed dares and truths. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please it means alot. Thanks love you all byeX.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for liking my story I hope you enjoy this chapter as I quite enjoyed writing it.**

Cece's P.O.V:

Ater truth or dare we all headed to our Cabins. I walked in my Cabin with Gunther close behind me. When he shut the door he turned to me.

"So." He said.

"So." I said in a mocking tone.

"That was some kiss." Gunther said my eyes went wide I had no idea what to do I had to think fast.

"It was a game Gunther I never wanted to kiss you." I said fairly quickly.

"It felt like more than some silly dare." Gunther told me.

"Really because to me it felt like some pathetic little dare." I lied.

"If it was some sill pathetis little dare to you then why didn't you pull away immediatly the dare was to kiss there was no certain time limit." Gunther told me.

"The reason is because you looked like you wanted this for ages." I said not wanting him to know I liked kissing him alot!

"I don't think so some how because you can't hide from the truth baybee!" Gunther said.

"I am not hiding from the truth!" I protested.

"You like me Cece I can tell you pretend you don't but you do why else would you do things to make me happy." Gunther said.

"When have I ever tried to make you happy?!" I asked.

"What happened to your bangs?" Gunther asked me.

"That has nothing to do with you, you weren't even here!" I argued.

"You didn't know that I left." Gunther said.

"Listen very carefully nor now or have I ever been in love with you no matter what you believe that kiss was just a dare I want to you to forget it because it is never, ever going to happen again EVER because I don't like you." I told him.

"Fine but when we kiss again you better be waiting for a big fat I told you so!" Gunther said and with that he walked up stairs. I looked up the stairs why was he so awkward why won't he believe me he always had to be right no matter what is kinda made me wonder who I was trying to convince me or him.

* * *

I woke up the next day in the top bunk I knelt up and leaned over the wood to see the bottom bunk empty. I slowly climbed down the ladder and pressed my bare feet on the wooden feeling a shiver run throw my body as I did so I walked to the door and placed my hand on the metal door knob turning it carefully and walkig through. Once on the landing I wave of smells hit me. It seemed to be some wierd combination of fish and raspberries. I waslked own the pine stair case into the living room/ kitchen. I was greeted with Gunther sitting at the oak table eating Herring.

"Yuck." I commented as I walked over to the tabled and sat on a cushioned seat.

"I thought you might not like Herring so I made you them." Gunther said poitning to the pancakes on with raspberry syrup a little bit down the table rom where I was sitting. I took the plate and placed on the table pace infront of me along with the knife fork and hot chocolate.

"Thanks." I said giving Gunther a small smile. I began to eat cautiously incase their was any wierd food in their. Although to my surprise is was delicious I ate it all. Then drank all my hot chocolate. "What did you put in the hot chocolate was it cinnamon?" I asked.

"Nutmeg." Gunther told me.

"Oh, is their any more?" I asked.

"No I only made enough for one cup didn't think you'd want 2 cups." Gunther explained.

"Oh, ok." I said frowning abit the hot chocolate was really nice and so were the pancakes I had no idea Gunther was such a good cook.

"I can make more next time." Gunther told me.

"Yes please." I said. _I had no idea why Gunther was being so nice. Last night I was kinda mean to him maybe he's just a morning person. I always thought it'd be cool to have a boyfriend who cooks I never pictured Gunther cooking. I wonder why he hasn't told me it's true it never came up but still if I knew he cooked this good he could come to mine everyday and cook Flynn bacon_.

"Cece your plate." Gunther said interrupting my thoughts.

"Right sorry." I said handing him my plate and cup. He toook it over to the sink and started cleaning. " I thought it was meant to be the girl that cooks and cleans." I told him. Gunther chuckled.

"Ok get over here and cean then." He said.

"On the other hand lets not be sexist here." I said backing aways to the bathroom.

"Right." Gunther laughed. Beffore I got into the bathroom there was a knock on the Cabin door. I skipped over and answered it.

"Hey Rocky." I said.

"Hey Cece we're all going to the beach when we get ready you guys coming?" Rocky asked.

"I am what about you?" I asked Gunther.

"Yeah sure." Gunther said putting away the last of the washing up.

"Cool see you guys in a few." Rocky said before walking back to her Cabin. I shut the door and skipped to the bathroom. Oce in the bathroom I brushed my teeth and washed my face I was going to have a shower in the evening. Once I was done Gunther was there leaning against the wall with his clothes.

"All free." I told him.

"Cool I'll get changed in here you get changed up stairs?" Gunther sauggested I shrugged my shoulders and skippped upstairs.

Gunther's P.O.V:

I went in the bathroom anddid all I needed to do and got changed into my knee length shorts sparkly of course and a plain white sparkly top. I waited or Cece in the living room. When Cece came down she was in a white summer dress with her bikini underneath._ I never noticed how pretty she really was I mean I obviously knew she was pretty but I never really took the time to look at her she was gorgeous._

_"_Hello baybee!" I greeted.

"Hey you ready to go to the beach?" Cece asked.

"Yeah." I said we went out side and met up with Ty, Tinka, Rocky, Deuce, Logan and Dina then went to the beach.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter sorry it was kinda short I'm back at school and do not have much time to write now. Will try to write a longer chapter over the weekend. Love you byeX.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews this is going to have a different P.O.V for longer than a couple off lines not just Cece's P.O.V.**

Gunther's P.O.V:

Once we were all at thje beach we deicded to hang out in the water. Ty was the first guy to remove his shirt, Deuce was the second followed by Logan and me. When I removed my top I couldn't help but notice Cece staring when I met her gaze she blushed and turned away. I debated with myself about bringing it up but decided against the idea since we were getting along so well this morning.

Cece's P.O.V:

When Gunther removed his shirt I couldn't help but stare I have no idea how ripped he was seemed that Gunther had alot of secrets he hadn't told me. I was caught by Gunther so I looked away quickly I desprately hoped he didn't notice me blush.

Gunther's P.O.V:

"Lets get to the sea!" Ty called he walked up stone slope and canning balled into the water. He was shortly followed by me, Logan and Deuce. Once in the water we turned to the girls.

"You joining us?" Logan asked them.

"Nah thanks anyways." Cece told him taking to towel she put in her bag and lied it on the sand lying on it.

"Come on sunbathing is so lame." I urged.

"Cece lets just entertain the children for a little while." Rocky joked.

"Yeah come on Cece if we entertain them now there will be less whining on the way home!" Dina joining in.

"Indeed then afterwards we can relax while the kiddy's play by themselves." Tinka laughed.

"Ok I guess if we tire them out it will be easy to put them to bed." Cece giggled. They all laughed as the took off their sundresses revealing their bikini's. I couldn't help but notice how amazing Cece looked in her binkini. I had to quickly shake the thoughts out of my head incase I became oblivious to what was going on around me.

"Are you girls coming in!" Deuce said.

"Yeah hold on." Cece said.

* * *

Finally the girls came in the water.

"We're in now what?" Cece asked.

"Lets have a chicken fight." Logan announced.

"YES!" Me, Ty and Deuce agreed.

"Let me guess same groups as our Cabin's?" Cece assumed.

"Yep!" I smirked running over to her and picking her up.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Cece screamed. So I did I chucked her into the water. I knew she wasn't mad when she laughed.

"Are you two done lirting I want to start the game!" Logan said making Cece blush abit.

* * *

"AAHHHHH!" Tinka screamed as she full force pushed Deuce and Dina causng them to loose balance and fall into the water. Swiftly followed by Logan and Rocky. Turning it into the final between Cece and Gunther and Ty and Tinka. After a couple of minutes of battle Gunther full force pushed Ty causing them to plumet into the water announcing Gunther and Cece the winners!

"YES!" Gunther celebrated as Cece slid off his shoulders.

"Alright you won fair and square but what shall we do now?" Ty asked.

"I don't know any suggestions?" Gunther asked.

"I have a suggestion." Cece announced.

"And what would that be?" Logan asked.

"We sunbathe." Cece announced.

"I don't think so," Deuce disagreed.

"Fine any other suggestions?" Cece asked. Everyone was quiet for a few moments until Ty spoke up.

"We could rent Jet ski's." Ty suggested.

"Where from?" Rocky asked.

"Over there." Logan said pointing to a little hut about 2 feet away.

"Oh right." Rocky smiled.

"Lets head that way then." Tinka concluded.

"Wait!" Rocky and Cece called out.

"What's up?" Dina asked.

"We don't know how to jet ski." Cece told them.

"Neither do we but we can learn together!" Logan said reaching for Rocky's hand.

"Ok," Rocky said going a little bit red.

"Alright lets go then." Dina announced gripping to Deuce's hand.

"Will you help me Ty?" Tinka asked.

"Sure!" Ty said smiling quickly getting daggers shot over to him by Gunther being a protective brother. Cece was the only one who saw and skipped over to him.

"Don't worry you can help me." Cece said with a smirk.

**A/N: I am soooo sorry about not uploading I had writers block for absolutely ages I still have but I thought I might as well upload what I have so far so here you go. If I can't think of anything good for the next chapter I will either write add a chapter on the story saying this story will not be continued or say it's up for adoption so if any of you know where you want this story to go or don't want to see it end so quickly feel free to message me or put in the comments you want this story and if I feel I cannot continue writing it you can adopt it thanks Bye.**


End file.
